Visitors
by LightningBSoul
Summary: Two people visit Heero and Duo while the others are away. Who are these two? And why are they constantly FIGHTING?! Things look like they're gonna get ugly....


Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei live in a big house ****

Visitors

(I don't own Gundam Wing. Nuff said. So don't sue me please.)

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei live in a big house. One day in the late morning, Quatre and Trowa decide to go to the mall together, and Wufei goes out to run some errands. Heero and Duo are left to themselves.

"We'll be back sometime in the afternoon!" Quatre says as he walks out the door behind Trowa. He closes the door, and there is silence. Heero sits on the couch and turns on the TV, and Duo goes to get some food in the kitchen. A moment later Duo comes back with some nachos for himself and Heero, of course - then the doorbell rings.

"They must have forgotten something," says Duo to himself. Heero takes the plate of nachos while Duo gets the door. "Back so soon?" he begins to say, but stops, for it isn't Quatre, Trowa, or Wufei. At the door stand two figures: one has dirty blonde hair with braids, and the other has light blonde hair with multicolored streaks. They stand squabbling at the doorstep, and then the lighter blonde notices that Duo has answered the door. 

"Duooooo!!!!" she cries, and gives him a huge hug.

"Relena…Spyrill…what are you girls doing here?"

Spyrill grins widely and her deep green eyes sparkle. "I thought I'd pay you guys a little surprise visit!" she says in her slightly nasally voice. Then she lowers her tone and frowns at Relena. "Don't mind her. She followed me here. I was here first, Duo."

Relena walks in. "Does it really matter, Miss Spyrill? I wish you wouldn't be so childish about it!" she says, annoyed.

Spyrill makes a face at Relena, then turns to smile at Duo. "Where are the others?"

Duo says, "Heero's on the couch and the rest all went out."

"Oh no! So I came at a bad time?" She sighs. "That's ok, as long as you're here, Duo." Then Spyrill catches a scent in the air and is alert that something edible is nearby. "Hmmm…smells like…nachos! Am I right?"

"Yup," says Duo. "I only made enough for two, but you girls can have some anyway." They all sit down by the TV and eat them. Spyrill and Relena fight over the last one; Spyrill wins.

"I'm still hungry," pout Spyrill and Duo in unison.

"Then go make some more," says Heero casually. Spyrill follows Duo into the kitchen. She finds a radio on the counter, so she sits up on the counter and turns it on. She turns up the volume and sings with the music, and her silky voice reaches out to the next room where Heero and Relena are watching TV (and doing Kami-sama knows what else). Duo smiles at Spyrill and then prepares to make some sandwiches, listening to her beautiful voice. 

A few minutes later Relena walks in. "Do you know," she says to Spyrill, "that we are trying to watch TV? I'd appreciate if you stopped singing!" Relena glares at her.

Spyrill glares back. "Yeah, you're just jealous 'cause I sing way better than you," she snarls.

"Excuse me? What was that?" Relena raises a brow.

Spyrill lowers the volume. "I said, I can sing better than you!" She jumps off the counter. She says in a low, sardonic, know-it-all voice, "And don't try to argue with me because I know it's true! I've heard you sing before and you sound just like every other blonde-haired no-talent pop singer."

"Are you trying to insult me? Where do you come off trying to insult me? I never said a thing to offend you!!" 

"Aha! Yes you did!!" Spyrill shouts, and points accusingly at her. "You came in here and told me to stop singing; that to me is an insult in itself because it's like saying to me, 'You have an awful voice, so shut up'!!"

Duo pleads, "Girls, please stop-"

"You stay out of this!!" they both snap at him with looks to kill. He jumps back and a sweatbead runs down his forehead. They stand in each others face and resume the heated argument.

"You know, you're really getting on my nerves, Relena!!"

"You're the only one to blame for that, Spyrill! You seem to have a fondness for picking fights with me!"

"Well, Miss Priss, if you weren't so perfect, and innocent, and dependent of Heero-"

Relena slaps Spyrill across the face. "Don't you dare bring Heero into this," she says firmly. "Excuse me for that, but I believe someone has got to knock some sense into that childish mind of yours." She turns to walk away.

Spyrill spins her around to face her and slaps her twice across the face. "And I don't have to say 'excuse me'. You just deserve it." She glares at Relena almost as fiercely as Heero would glare at someone. "How dare you say I have a childish mind! I am a woman, with a mind as mature as yours, if not more! You dare walk away from me? Why not fight me like a real woman?!" Suddenly there is a distinct change in the atmosphere, and Spyrill's hair begins to float in a breeze that touches only her. She jumps into the air and hovers there, as the colored streaks in her hair all become blue and sort of spike out. Her eyes glow yellow, and she smiles menacingly at Relena.

"Very well then. We both know who'll win anyway." Then a gentle breeze comes upon her, and her hair flows gracefully in it. Suddenly a long and thickly layered dress appears on her and blows in the breeze as well. Her eyes glow pink, and small floating logs begin to surround both of them.

"You mean you? Ha! I'd like to see ya try and beat me. Try me, little Princess!" Two little red gems appear on Spyrill's wrists, and then an orange glowing ball appears in her hand. She flies to the opposite side of the kitchen and closes her fist on the glowing ball, which becomes a sword-like beam. Then she charges at Relena with lightning speed. Unfortunately for Spyrill, Relena is surrounded by an invisible shield, provided by the floating logs. She swipes at her again and again, but it's no use. She flies to about halfway across the room. "You little coward! You're not fighting…you're just standing there! Gimme some fun, huh?" 

"My pleasure." Then Relena attacks Spyrill with a countless number of blue spheres emitted from her hand. Spyrill dodges every one using telekinesis. 

She laughs. "Now that's more like it!" She makes her way to Relena and is about to strike her with her sword when suddenly Relena cries "Azaka!! Kamidake!!" and two incredibly large logs appear by Spyrill's side. She is frozen in mid air and can't move anything but her mouth and eyes. "You little-" Azaka and Kamidake cut her off by sending painful shocks through her body. Relena cackles hysterically. Duo watches from the far corner, aware that there is nothing he can do against the power of the Princess in order to save his little devil-caller.

Without warning, Spyrill breaks into the author's work. "Stop it! Stop right there!"

"What?" I ask. "What are you doing interrupting the story?"

"What do you think you're doing, Roku? Why is Aeka - I mean, why is Relena winning over ME?!"

"Aeka almost always wins against Ryoko."

"That's a lame excuse."

"Hey, it's my story."

"But it's me against Relena!! Relena shouldn't win; nobody likes her anyway!!!"

"That's true. Very true."

"So please change it!"

I think to myself, Ok, enough of this crossover fantasy stuff. Here's a sensible ending.

Relena slaps Spyrill across the face. "Don't you dare bring Heero into this," she says firmly. "Excuse me for that, but I believe someone has got to knock some sense into that childish mind of yours." She turns to walk away.

Spyrill spins her around to face her and slaps her once across the face. Then another hand grabs hers before she can slap her again.

It's Heero. Upon hearing the commotion he entered the kitchen just in time to stop her from slapping Relena again. He glares at Spyrill, and it pierces her heart. It dissolves every bit of anger in her and replaces it with fear and guilt. "Don't you DARE hurt Relena," he says slowly in a low, threatening tone. He let go of her wrist and she rubs it with her hand, for his grip was a very tight one. All three faces are set on her, and although they all look at her with a sort of disapproval or anger, Duo's expression is the one that hurts her most, for he is the one that Spyrill has feelings for. Duo gives both Relena and Spyrill an angry look of disapproval; but Spyrill misinterprets it to be aimed at her alone. 

"I'm sorry…." She looks at all of them. "All of you are mad at me…so I shouldn't even be here…." Before she can begin crying she runs past Relena and towards the door. ~That stupid Relena! Why did she have to come? Because of her, Duo is mad at me. From now on he'll think lesser of me! Because of her! No…what am I saying; it's all my fault.~

"Spyrill! Wait!" Duo stops her before she can go out the door. He takes her hands. "Yeah, we're all upset over it but you don't have to leave. If you and Relena didn't fight so much-"

"She started it!"

"It doesn't matter who started it!"

"Why did I say that?" she mutters to herself. 

"It doesn't seem like you've been acting yourself today. You've been…sort of immature."

"I know…it's because of that Relena girl." She says Relena's name as if it's a terrible disease. "It's how I am around her…I can't help it."

Duo smiles at Spyrill. "Well, if you'll stay, and if you and Relena will just ignore each other," he raises his voice slightly to add emphasis, and so that Relena will hear, "I'm sure we can all get along. And you shouldn't cry over something as little as this. Cheer up!"

So Spyrill stays, and to everyone's appeasement the two girls don't fight again anymore. Some time after, the other three g-boys come back and are greeted by the girls. In the evening, Spyrill and Relena finally go home - separately, of course.

Roku says, "I think you just come off as 'annoying' in this fic."

Spyrill says, "Shut up, you. If I do it's your fault."

Roku says to the reader, "I'm sorry for making it so long! But that's what happens when you have two separate branches of the story."


End file.
